


Is Not Anymore

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Fic, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Some monsters were people once, and they still have people who love them.





	Is Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I was afraid I wouldn't get any Halloween fics done this year but here we are!

The thing that is not his brother anymore looks back at him with eyes that look more predatory than human. “I’m hungry,” it says, with a voice that doesn’t sound like his brother’s, hammered out flat, inflectionless,  _ strange _ , like it’s forced out of a mouth it isn’t used to.

“Do you- you want to go down to the mess, see if there’s any leftovers?” he asks, trying not to give away how nervous he is, to not look like  _ prey _ .

The thing wearing his batchmate looks at the door and then looks back at him. “No.”

He coughs, trying to look  _ normal, _ how does he normally act? He wonders if this thing in his brother’s skin would kill him if it knows he knows it’s not really him. “Alright, uh, I think I’ve got some protein cubes stashed away, you want that?”

“I’m  _ hungry _ , Riv.” His name doesn't sound right anymore.

“I know, vod, we’ll get you something to eat.” He tries to smile, and the thing in his brother’s body mimics him, but those eyes are still flat and expressionless. The smile is awkward and bland, something trying to use muscles it doesn’t have to convey emotion it doesn’t feel. “What, uh, what do you want, then?”

It tilts its head back and forth, too far to be  _ normal _ , and considers. “Meat.”

“Don’t think we have any of that out here.” They’re waiting on a resupply, but stars know when that will show up.

The thing that  _ was _ his brother bares its teeth in what might have been a smile but is too many teeth, and sharper than it should be. It looks like a predator’s snarl on a face that wasn’t made for it, eyes wide and white all around, and he tries not to flinch away. “Meat is everywhere,” it says, in a voice that sounds like a growl. 

He considers running, but closes his eyes instead, waiting for the end.

It doesn’t come.

When he opens them again, the thing that is now his brother is gone, and there are screams from somewhere else in the ship. He doesn’t go looking for them. He considers going for the armory, but can he really shoot his brother? 

Instead, he sits down heavily, his legs going out from underneath him, and waits for the screaming to stop.


End file.
